Ran Izumii
Ran Izumii is Aoba Kuronuma's older brother and the former leader of the Blue Squares in the Wonderland series. He lost his position when he was thrown in juvenile jail for kidnapping Saki Mikajima and breaking both her legs. Appearance and Personality Appearance Ran has an imposing figure, being very tall with slicked back black hair. He also has a very large burn scar on the right side of his face which he received from Walker Yumasaki when he and his friends rebelled against the Blue Squares. Ran's usual attire consists of a dark purple jacket, a blue scarf, dark greenish-grey pants, black boots, and sunglasses. The first season briefly shows him with bleached blond hair and purplish suit with a black undershirt, which is again shown in season two with a flashback in episode 10 of the second cour. Ran is described as that he could be mistaken as a host using the 'tough guy' look as his appeal if not for his imposing aura, indicating that he's rather handsome despite his scars. Personality Ran can be described as a street punk taken to its worst extreme. He is violent, vulgar, sadistic, and misogynistic. He is also prideful and does not take kindly to being upstaged, as shown by his bullying of Aoba for being favored by their parents. This pride also makes him easy to manipulate, as he willingly and knowingly let Aoba use him as a figure head for the Blue Squares, planning to take the gang for his own only to get arrested by the police. Ran is also rather cowardly, as he is not above using unfair tactics against his opponents, but he is quick to shirk away if they prove to be too much for him. As such, he does not normally bite off more that he knows he can chew. Ran is a skilled street fighter, though he rarely acts alone. He is shown to have a lot of raw strength, being able to swing a large sledgehammer around one-handed with ease. However, since he mostly relies on brute force, he can be easily outmaneuvered if someone else is not calling the shots for him. He tends to be very loud, usually screaming and shouting when in a match, and often sticks his face much too close to people in order to intimidate them. Despite all his shortcomings, he can be very calm and polite, as seen with his interactions with Shu Aozaki. Back Story In the past, Ran was jealous of his little brother due to the fact that Aoba always received more attention from his parents than he did. Ran would frequently abuse him to vent his frustration, and he quickly fell into the wrong crowd at school, even taking up smoking. After Ran went a little too far with abusing Aoba, his brother set his room on fire, which his parents blamed on Ran's smoking, leading to his father punching him in the face and breaking his nose. A few years later, after their parents divorced and Aoba went to live with their mother, Aoba called on Ran once again to ask for a favor. Aoba told Ran about a gang he made, the Blue Squares, that was quickly getting too large to control since there were adults who started joining up. Ran knew Aoba was trying to use him as a figurehead but agreed to take over as leader since he thought he would be able to surpass Aoba somehow. Not long after, Ran began fighting with another gang called the Yellow Scarves and began losing the fights when Masaomi Kida started going to Izaya Orihara for help. Ran and his gang eventually decided to kidnap Saki, Masaomi's girlfriend, to lure him into a trap, but they were thwarted by Kyohei Kadota and his gang, who betrayed Ran and saved Saki. Ran and most of the Blue Squares were arrested after the incident. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Aoba calls Ran begging for help. At first, Ran doesn't believe him. When his brother tells him that the Blue Squares are dead, he's being targeted and that he'll do anything, the older brother says he'll think it before hanging up. Caged Wonderland Kururi Orihara goes over to Ran's apartment claiming that she needs protection. She goes in and seduces him with oral sex. Ran knows that she's up something, but agrees to be her protector. Plus, they are keeping a secret from Izaya and Aoba. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma Ran's younger brother. To say their relationship is strained is an understatement. They hate each others' guts and wish each other dead. While Aoba simply hopes Ran will one day get himself killed, Ran plans to actively kill Aoba. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Ran believes Mikado to be the ultimate asshole, yet still finds himself liking him. He gave him a gun under Aozaki's orders. Horada Ran's upperclassman in high school, he dropped out of school and became a well-known delinquent. Horada became Ran's closest underling once Ran took over the Blue Squares. He tried taking revenge on the Yellow Scarves but ultimately failed. He's now terrified of Ran, who had 'a little chat' with him in jail. Kyohei Kadota Main Article: Kyohei Kadota Kyohei used to be in the Blue Squares. It is unknown why he joined, but while he was there, he openly spoke against Ran and his antics. Ran's kidnapping of Saki was the last straw, and Kyohei is the reason Ran went to jail. Ran claims he will bury him in the mountains after he kills him. Walker Yumasaki Main Article: Walker Yumasaki Walker roasted Ran's face and arm when he betrayed the Blue Squares under Kyohei's lead. Ran wants to kill him, but not without returning the favor first and making his face "just like his." Walker originally thought Ran might have been the person who hit Kyohei but realizes that Ran would have finished the job if it had been him. Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Despite being one of the main reasons for his downfall, Ran feels he does not have a beef with him anymore. However, that does not stop him from attacking him on the roof 'on Mikado's behalf.' Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Ran's temporary boss. He's on Ran's to kill list for 'ruining his life,' but he's willing to work with him if it helps him get to the others. Mikage Sharaku Main Article: Mikage Sharaku She briefly works with Ran in Izaya's group. Even though she confronts him against Earthworm, her feelings towards him are neutral. They do not see each other again after Ran leaves Izaya's group. Trivia * Like Shizuo, Ran’s given name does not match him. 'Ran' means 'orchid.' Orchids generally represent elegance, something Ran is very much not. * Horada's take over of the Yellow Scarves was likely in preparation of Ran's release from jail as Horada says multiple times, 'everything's gonna be alright once Izumii returns.' * In the novel, Adabashi's leg injury is mysterious, but in the anime it is very clearly caused by Ran. * While speaking with Mikage, a scene that was removed in the anime, he is illustrated as messing with her shirt and touching her breast. This does not actually happen in the text and is an artistic liberty taken by the illustrator. * In the anime, episode 10 of Ten, they show his bedroom with fire, smoke and water damage in the flashback describing an incident that happened between the boys and their father. Among the clutter, it shows he has an interest in: girls, skulls, surfing, motorcycles, license plates, and the band KISS. Also that he seems to like to snack and drink tea and sodas. * Ran mentions that when he went to juvie, he had he head shaven. In the novel, he said he considered shaving his head again while the anime did not. * Ran mentions he ran into Horada in jail and gave him a fright, and implies that’s where he learned about Mikado. * Ran does not respect many people, but he tells Aozaki's lackey that he does in fact respect Aozaki, Shizuo Heiwajima, and Traugott Geissendorfer. It is heavily implied he also respects Akabayashi, but does not say it considering the company he is in. * After his fight with Chikage, Ran becomes injured. In the novel, he gets a fractured rib, and when he goes to meet Mikado, he is wearing a jacket that is open enough to see the bandages from the wound, which prompts Mikado to ask. Ran's discomfort from the pain of the injury is mentioned twice. In the anime, however, he is shown to have received a broken arm, but the sling and cast are gone by the time he runs into Kyouhei and the rest, making it appear to have been a fake injury. In this version, he hides the gun he gives to Mikado in the sling, while in the novel, he hid it in his jacket. * In both versions, he uses the excuse that he fell down some stairs. Mikado used this excuse previously himself. * In both versions, the fight between Ran and his gang verses the van gang was cut away from at the start of the fight. In the novels, it is briefly explained that Ran and his entourage were entangled in Celty's shadows while the van gang where left untouched. * In the novel, Ran meets Mikado with Aoba and the other Blue Squares, openly mocks Aoba in front of them, then goes upstairs with Mikado to talk. In the anime, Ran does not meet Mikado until another member brings him upstairs, leaving Aoba behind. * It is vaguely implied that Aozaki wanted Ran to take over the Dollars after removing the control from Mikado. This way Aozaki could control them through Ran. * In the novel, when Ran is talking to Aozaki's lackey, the lackey mentions Ran kidnapping women. It is unknown if he is referring to what landed him in jail or what Ran is currently doing in the Awakusu-Kai. If the latter, it is also known why he would be doing that. The third option is that it is what he is doing on the side when not taking orders from Aozaki. However, he has not been out of jail that long, and thus makes it very unlikely that he has a side operation yet. * The van Ran was in when he got torched belonged to him, as revealed when speaking with Walker about the incident. He also seemed rather fond of it, as he lost his shit when Walker mentioned it. * Walker thinks Ran is suited for 2D scripts. * He has mild PTSD triggered by fire alarms and large uncontrolled fires. This is referred to during his fight with Chikage and both fights with Walker. * Beside his burn scars, he has another scar on his mouth. It was never mentioned or shown in the novels, so it is unknown how he received it. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Ran_Izumii Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Blue Squares Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Dollars